Homecoming
by MidnightxDawn
Summary: Edd is afraid to make a fool of himself at homecoming to the fact he can't dance. The only thing is, will Kevin even ask him? (Kevedd)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction I've written! I hope you like it. Nat is owned by C2ndy2c1d ~

* * *

Chapter one

Edd sat in the stands and stared down at the football field before him anxiously. Today was the homecoming football game. He knew Kevin had been pumped for the game for a couple weeks now. Edd glanced down at his boyfriend from time to time, but not staring to resist the nose bleed of how good he looked in his uniform. Kevin was stretching and chatting with his friend Nat. Edd tilted his head up to look at the sky. The sun was starting to set so it was a lovely view to look at. He glanced down at the seat he was sitting in, that he already disinfected. He then turned his head back up and looked at the sky. Edd clenched his teeth as he pondered the thought of the homecoming dance itself. He let out a small sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want to go and spend the night with his boyfriend; it was the fact of how dances always turned out poorly for him. He blushed at the thought of how he was always frozen on the dance floor. He couldn't dance. Edd sucked in a breath and he let it out slowly. He looked down and he rested his hands on the strap of his messenger bag. He gripped the strap slightly.

"Oh the humiliation of it all," He mumbled to himself. He shook his head and smiled slightly. He glanced back down at Kevin. He had not even brought it up; maybe he didn't want to go. Or did he?

"Welcome everyone to the Peach Creek High homecoming game!" Edd tensed as the speaker was right next to him. He squinted his eyes as he gazed down at Kevin, who was talking to his team. His team members nodded as he ran through plays. The finally started to run onto the field. Kevin turned to look at the stands. He scanned the bleachers to find his dork. When he finally caught sight of him, he waved and smiled. Edd blushed and waved back as Kevin put his helmet on and ran onto the field. The game went into play and Edd tilted his head as he watched. He didn't know much about football, other than the things he looked up last night. He watched as the ball was thrown around, and by the looks of it, it looked like the ball was headed for a-

"Touchdown for Peach Creek High!" Edd stiffened as he gasped at the yell of the announcer on the speakers. He shook his head but smiled for Kevin had made the touchdown. Nat high-fived him and as Kevin ran towards the center of the field, Nat slapped his ass. He looked up into the stands at Double-D and waved at him. Edd rolled his eyes.

"Hey Double-D!" Edd turned his head to the short haired blonde walking down towards him. He smiled slightly and waved at her.

"Salutations Nazz!" She sat next to him as she gave him a smile. She looked down at the field as Edd did the same.

"How's he doing?" She asked. Edd turned his head to her.

"Well he did achieve the first touchdown of this game, so by that I would say he is doing very well." She smiled and giggled.

"I just can't wait for the end of the game," She paused for a second and glanced at Edd. "I mean, to see who wins the game." Edd nodded in agreement.

Half time finally started and Edd got up and excused himself from Nazz and walked down the stairs of the stands to get to the fence. His boyfriend stood on the other side waiting for him. Edd smiled and Kevin moved his head down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

* * *

"Hey double-dork, how am I doing?" Edd blushed and tilted his head. He glanced up at the score. Peach Creek was about ten points ahead.

"Well, how the score is, I'd say you're playing very well." Kevin laughed and kissed him again. He nipped his lip and Edd let out a small gasp.

"Kevin we're in public." Edd whispered. Kevin smirked and rested his thumb onto Edd's chin. He looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I just want this game to be over already." Edd tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"You have been talking about this game for over two weeks and now you want it over?" Edd's voice started to rise as he said it. Kevin laughed and moved his hand away.

"Kevin! We need to run over some plays with you!" His coach shouted at him. Kevin groaned as he tilted his head back. Edd smiled slightly.

"Be right there!" He yelled back and he pressed his lips to Edd's as he laid his hand on his neck. Edd blushed as Kevin broke the kiss.

"See you after the game." He whispered and he turned to run to his coach. Edd smiled as he watched his boyfriend leave. He turned and walked up to the bleachers where Nazz was.

* * *

The score was close to being tied up with Peach Creek winning by a few touchdowns. It was almost the end of the quarter. If Peach Creek got one more touchdown, they would win the game. Edd squirmed in his seat, for in the pit of his stomach he was afraid they wouldn't win. He knew it would upset Kevin, even if Kevin himself didn't want to admit it. Nazz was watching the game as intimately as Edd was. He squinted his eyes as he watched the ball move back and forth. He pushed his tongue to the gap of his teeth as he watched the field. He blinked as he realized Kevin had the ball. He started to run from the opposite side of his field. Edd leaned forward as Kevin kept running. He was getting closer, then closer. Edd kept leaning forward as Kevin got closer to a touchdown. Kevin got closer until suddenly-

"Touchdown! Peach Creek High wins the game!" Everyone started cheering and suddenly Edd didn't care about how loud the speakers were. He stood and clapped for his boyfriend. He smiled big as he watched the players run to the middle of the field high-fiving eachother.

"As Captain of this fine team, is there anything you'd like to say Kevin?" An announcer on the field handed the microphone to Kevin as people started to quiet down.

"Yes I would. Thank you to my team who pulled through today. Also, I know it almost last minute, but I would like to ask my boyfriend, Eddward, to homecoming. What do you say?" Everyone in the crowed aww'd at ask and some who knew Edd turned their head to him. Nazz smiled big and turned her head to him. Edd sat there as his stomach dropped and so did his jaw.

'_Did I hear him right?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! For the amount of people that followed this story, and reviewed it, oh my gosh you guys rock. My week completely made! You guys are amazing! I hope you like chapter two, it's a little shorter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Edd sat there for a second as his face turned redder. The stadium sat silent as everyone stared at him, as did Kevin. Edd thought about leaving but he couldn't even move his legs. Nazz rested her hand on Edd's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. He blinked and turned his head to her.

"Say yes Double-D." She whispered. Edd shifted his gaze back still dazed at the ask. He could see Kevin tilt his head. Suddenly Edd slowly nodded, still unable to speak. Everyone in the stadium cheered and patted Edd on the back. A few teammates of the football team patted Kevin's back as he grinned. Edd sat there motionless as people started to file out of the stadium and the two teams went back into the locker rooms. Edd finally stood, but almost fell over because his knees felt so weak. He slowly made his way down the stairs and towards the exit of the stadium. He paused as he got to the sidewalk, right outside of the stadium. It was right next to the parking lot. He grabbed the strap of his messenger bag and gripped it. He sighed and stared down at his bag.

'_What if Kevin laughs at me?'_ Edd tilted his head up and shifted his gaze to the night sky. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Two arms slowly wrap around his waist and someone pulls him close.

"Hey dork." Kevin mumbled as he pressed his lips again Edd's neck gently. Edd stiffened and tilted his head slightly. "Can't wait to see you in your cute bow tie." Edd blushed and nodded.

"As to you." Kevin tensed and turned Edd around to face him. Edd looked to see a worried faced Kevin. He glanced up to see the strands of red hair seeping through his baseball cap. The smell of axe filled Kevin's nose. He was changed out of his uniform and was in jeans and a grey hoodie. '_He sure changes fast.'_

"What's wrong?" Edd looked up into his emerald eyes as his face turned red. He turned and pushed out of his arms. He walked forward as he flailed his arms nervously.

"Oh nothing! Why would anything be wrong?" Kevin raised his eyebrow and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and pulled him close, turning him around. He rested a finger under Edd's chin and made Edd look at him.

"Edd, what's wrong?" Edd's eyes swelled with tears as a few dripped down his delicate face. Kevin slowly wiped the tears from his cheeks and tilted his head. "If it's the dance, we don't ha-"

"No! Well, I mean yes, it's just that-"He turned his head and sighed. Kevin dropped his hand. Edd sniffled and looked back at him. "-Just that I don't want you to laugh at me. I was never really taught how to dance, therefore never being good at it." Kevin tensed and chuckled. Edd tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"It's not that hard dork. You thought I would laugh?" Edd nodded and blushed. Kevin kissed Edd's forehead. "How about this, at the dance I'll lead. Besides, if you mess up, I'll think it's cute." Edd smiled the nodded. Kevin moved his head down and kissed his lips and whispered, "It'll make our first dance together that much special."

* * *

Kevin pulled into Edd's driveway. They both got off of Kevin's motorcycle. Edd took his helmet off and handed it to Kevin. Kevin grinned and grabbed Edd's hand and walked him to the door. Edd pulled his hand away and opened his door. Edd stood in the doorway for a second then turned and looked up at Kevin.

"I think it would be better if you slept at your house tonight. Then seeing each other will be more of a treat. Don't you agree?" Kevin tilted his head but wanted to stop his foot in protest. Instead he kissed his boyfriend lightly and bit his lip.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow then." Edd blushed and nodded. Kevin turned to leave. He'll miss having his double-dork all to himself tonight. At least he'll get the treat of seeing his boyfriend all dressed up tomorrow. Also it was only for tonight, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! So this is short, but I hope you like this chapter. I've been busy late and I'm sorry for neglecting this story and you guys! I also had horrible writers block. Anyway, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

There Kevin was, in front of him. Edd smiled as they swayed to the music. It was just them and no one else in the room. Suddenly, Edd tripped and fell over Kevin's feet. The room filled with laughter and Edd looked around to see everyone staring at him and laughing. He shifted his gaze to Kevin and he was also laughing. Edd closed his eyes so he wouldn't look at everyone snickering at him. Suddenly he opened his eyes to his room. Edd shifted his gaze to the time. It was 4:00am, on a Saturday. He rolled over and sighed. Without Kevin there, it was more difficult to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and thought about how tonight will end up. A few minutes later he drifted off to sleep.

Edd stretched out and rolled out of bed about 1:00pm. He shook his head at how late he slept and how little he actually did sleep. He woke up a few times after his dream too. Homecoming was at 6 and Kevin would be picking him up a couple hours earlier. Edd made his way downstairs as he sighed. He walked into the kitchen and found a corsage with a note at the top.

"Here's your corsage for your date tonight. Your outfit is upstairs in your room. Have fun and be safe! Love you –Mom." Edd stared at the note for a minute. He shook his head as he went up to the sink and grabbed bread. He turned and put it in the toaster. '_The one day I really expected them to be here.'_ He sat down at the table. He looked down as a tear dripped down his face. A couple more fell down his face. He sniffled and looked up as the toast popped up. He wiped his face and got up to go get his toast. He walked to the fridge to grab the butter. '_Don't worry about it Edd. You have a big night tonight.' _Although Edd was used to his parents not being home, he did miss them. He grabbed the butter from the fridge and then walked to his silverware drawer. He pulled out a butter knife and walked back where the toast lay. He opened the tub of butter and scooped some up on the knife. He put it on his toast. He moved and grabbed a plate when he realized how unsanitary it was to have the toast on the counter alone. He grabbed the plate and walked to his table. He gently bit into his toast as he spaced out. He bit and swallowed bit by bit until it was gone. He grabbed the plate and put it in the sink. He walked into the bathroom where he turned on the shower then slowly undressed and took his hat off. He stepped into the warm shower and day dreamed about tonight. He thought about him and Kevin dancing, with him in Kevin's arms. He tilted his head slightly. _'I wonder what Kevin wants to do after homecoming.'_ He smiled a little as he thought about Kevin all dressed up.

* * *

After getting all washed up, Edd stepped out of his shower and walked to grab his bathrobe as he put it on. He felt much better after washing away everything unhygienic on his body. He grabbed his bathrobe and put it on. He used the towel to dry his hair. He grabbed his tooth brush and his tooth paste once his hair was semi dry. He brushed his teeth and he stood in front of the mirror. He ran water under the brush and put it away along with the tooth brush. He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He glanced at his clock and tensed up. He hadn't realized it was 2:30pm already. '_Oh dear. Kevin will be here soon.'_ Then his phone vibrated on his desk. He walked up to it and saw a text from Kevin.

"Excited 4 tonite. Cnt wait to see u. Missed u last night.' Edd smiled and put his phone down. He walked to his closet and grabbed his outfit from the hanger. He took his bathrobe off and put on a white buttoned down long sleeved shirt. He buttoned up the shirt. He walked over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of briefs. He then slipped them on. He walked back over and grabbed the pair of black dress pants. He slipped those on and tucked the white shirt in. He grabbed the black vest and put it on over the white shirt. He buttoned the vest up and put the tie on. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror then smiled. He grabbed the cologne on the sink and sprayed some on his neck. He walked back into his room and glanced at the time. It was 2:50pm. Then there was a knock at the door and his stomach filled with butterflies. He turned off the light in the bathroom and walked quickly downstairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the corsage. He quickly walked to the door and opened it. He smiled big showing his gap in his teeth.

"Kevin!" Kevin smiled and tilted his head.

"Hey dork."


End file.
